Sherlock Holmes and The Case of Sarah Jane Locksure
by Cumbercollective201
Summary: This story is about a new case Sherlock and John embark on to save a girl from the evil clutches of Moriarty but exactly why is he interested in her? What does she have that Moriarty would kill for to get his hands on? Even the great Sherlock Holmes is stumped when he's confronted with the secrets this girl refuses to tell.


**SHERLOCK**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

It was quiet and calm inside the flat of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock sat in his chair staring into nothingness, thinking, just thinking. John had started to clean up the mess in the kitchen, as in mess, I mean Sherlock's mess. There were microscopes, test tubes, beakers with strange liquids in them and books; a whole lot of books. John moved to face the fridge, wondering whether to risk opening it to face the consequences of whatever was lurking in it or to just let Mrs Hudson deal with it. Better just leave it, John, he thought to himself, backing away from the fridge and walking into the living room where Sherlock was sitting.

Everything was still until someone barged through their front door and hurriedly made their way upstairs.

"Oh, Rebecca, hey" said John, standing in front of him was a tall woman, John's current girlfriend.

John and Rebecca talked for a while, Sherlock stayed silent apart from a unsatisfied sigh.

"So do you want to go out later? Dinner? Movie?" asked John.

"Oh, no, sorry. I'm visiting my brother later. Sorry, gotta go, bye" quickly mumbled Rebecca before making a quick getaway out of the flat.

"Rejection" stated Sherlock, his eyes closed and his chin rested on his closed hands.

"Oh yeah?" said John, his arms folded.

"Of course, she doesn't even have a brother" said Sherlock.

"How do you know?" asked John.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand my genius methods of deduction, John" said Sherlock.

"Come on, say it, what did you do? How did you know?" demanded John.

"You told me" said Sherlock, the slight smirk on his face as he opened one eye and shut it again.

"Oh," said John, feeling like a complete and utter prat, which happened a lot with Sherlock around.

"And what are you talking about? Rejection? Like you could get a girlfriend" joked John, laughing to himself.

"I don't think a 'girlfriend' would understand my work" said Sherlock, clearly not amused which only made John laugh more.

"Pfft" mocked John.

He sat down on the chair opposite Sherlock.

The doorbell rang. Sherlock didn't stir, he didn't move at all.

John looked in the direction of the door then at Sherlock. Did that bell ring or was it just me? He thought.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang again, for longer this time. It stopped and then rang again, and again, and again.

"Oh, go away Lestrade!" shouted Sherlock, opening his eyes, annoyed that he had been pulled out of his mind palace, "I'm not interested in your petty case, far too boring for my liking!"

"I won't leave till you at least look at these files!" shouted Lestrade, somewhat annoyed as well.

Donovan and Anderson waited by the police car just outside the door as they watched their determined boss trying to get in.

John got up and walked towards the window, he looked down to the police car below.

"Why?!" shouted Sherlock.

"Because they're important!" shouted Lestrade.

"Why?!" shouted Sherlock, still sitting in the exact same position as before.

"If you let me in I could tell you!" shouted Lestrade.

"I think the conversation is fine like this to be honest!" shouted Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" shouted Lestrade, he was in no mood to carry on the conversation like this, if you could call it a conversation.

"What's with all this racket?!" shouted Mrs Hudson, walking towards the door Lestrade was standing behind.

"Tell him to go away!" shouted Sherlock.

"I heard that!" shouted Lestrade.

"You were meant to!" shouted Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Be reasonable!" shouted Mrs Hudson up the stairs to the room where Sherlock was sitting.

She opened the door and let a rather agitated Lestrade through, Anderson and Donovan quickly followed before Sherlock had time to object.

"You're welcome!" shouted Mrs Hudson after they had barged in.

Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan stood in the doorway into the living room of 221B, Sherlock glanced at them and turned back to his original thinking, sitting position on the chair in front of them.

"First day back, Anderson?" asked Sherlock, everyone looked at Anderson.

"First day back?" said Anderson in that repulsive tone of voice Sherlock hated the most, where Anderson knew exactly what you were talking about but was still too stupid to realise.

"You've been away haven't you?" said Sherlock, still thinking.

"That's none of your business!" said Anderson, irritated as ever.

"How did you-" began John.

"New haircut, different, you probably went somewhere fancy? Yes, yet your skin is slightly tanned, well, tanned enough to notice the difference, so you've been away somewhere hot, well, hot enough to get a tan, so abroad. Obviously not England as the weather here has been continuously changing from rain, to more rain to even more rain. Could have been a tanning bed but like many people your tan stops at your wrists and below your shirt collar, no one wears a shirt on a tanning bed, well, with you we would make an acception. Your eyes are tired, your skin underneath is drooping slightly, you must of just come back today, so a business holiday. Would it even be a holiday? Business? Holiday? No, nah." said Sherlock.

Everyone was silent.

"Oh, did I miss anything?" asked Sherlock, raising his head.

"No" said Anderson.

"And that kills you doesn't it?" said Sherlock, clearly annoyed by Anderson's mere presence in the room.

"We didn't come here to argue!" said Lestrade to both Sherlock and Anderson.

Sherlock stood up and turned round to face them.

"Oh really?" said Sherlock, in a really sarcastic way.

Lestrade handed him the files he had been holding.

"Who are they?" asked Sherlock, taking the files and walking around the room, studying them.

"Sarah, Clara and Donna Locksure, sisters. They were all fifteen when they were reported missing" said Lestrade.

"Missing?" asked John.

"They just vanished into thin air, ten years ago; they were just kids" said Donovan.

"Why?" said Sherlock.

"Why what?" asked Lestrade.

"Why are they important? Why come to me now when they vanished ten years ago?" asked Sherlock.

Lestrade sighed, "One of them has turned up, here, in London"

"Which one?" asked Sherlock.

"Sarah Jane Locksure" said Lestrade.

The sound of a phone ringing made them all jump, well, except for Sherlock of course.

"Coincidence?" asked John.

"Never believed them" muttered Sherlock, "Where is she now?" he asked, walking towards the phone.

"We're, well, we're not sure" admitted Anderson.

"How do you know she's here then?" asked Sherlock, picking up the phone with an annoyed look on his face.

"We have been sent a fax, along with pictures from security cameras with Sarah Jane in them. But we have no idea who sent us them, Sherlock" said Lestrade.

"Oh, I think you do" said Sherlock, reading through the message on his phone over and over again, studying it.

_Enjoy my puzzle_

_Should be fun, hm? Sherlock?_

_J Moriarty x_

"Moriarty?" asked John.

"Moriarty" said Sherlock, confirming John's response.

"We need to find her, do you have any idea where she might be?" asked Sherlock, turning to Lestrade.

"We don't have any leads, she could be anywhere in London" said Lestrade.

"So, we're just going to have to wait until we bump into her somewhere?" asked John.

"I'm afraid so" said Anderson.

Sherlock spread the files on the table behind him and picked out Sarah Jane's. He opened it and read through it, studying her picture; she would have obviously changed over ten years. Sherlock wanted to know more than the files could tell him. He passed the file to John, he opened it and began to read it. He looked at the photo, she was pretty but in a kind of mysterious way, John wasn't really into mysterious women, why was he even thinking about that anyway? He thought to himself. He looked over at Sherlock and was puzzled by the troubled look on his face. What on earth was going through that man's head?

**What do you think? Hm? I wanted to write another Sherlock story and I've had this one stored away for quite a while. Please review and tell me what you think! xx**


End file.
